1. Field
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices such as personal navigation devices and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved antenna and antenna mounting configuration for personal navigation devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) enabled portable electronic devices such as personal navigation devices (PND), personal data assistants (PDA), mobile telephones, handheld GPS/radios, and the like, are typically equipped with antennas for receiving signals from satellites in a GPS system. These antennas are typically rigidly mounted to external surfaces of the devices or hingedly mounted so they can be extended while the devices are in use and retracted when not in use. Unfortunately, such antenna mounting configurations increase the overall size and detract from the appearance of the portable electronic devices.